love is in the air
by Goldengel
Summary: Liebe liegt in der Luft...


**love is in the air**

**Teil:** One Shot

**Genre:** Romance / Comedy

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, don't sue, don't tell

**Summary:** Love is in the air

**Warnings:** SLASH

**Pairings:** Harry/Cedric; (angedeutet: Myrthe/Luna; Ginny/Cho)

**Author:** Goldengel

**E-Mail:** Findet ihr im Profil

**AT ALL:** In zwei- drei Stunden geschrieben. Bin irgendwie stolz drauf.

**Anything else:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen (wer nicht?)

Cedric Diggory saß zusammen mit am Cho Chang See. Die beiden saßen jeweils im Schneidersitz einander gegenüber und redeten über die Schule, Quidditch und ihre bevorstehenden Ferien. Cho lachte herzhaft über etwas was Cedric gesagt hatte und schüttelte ihre schwarzen Haare in der Sonne, was sie schön glänzen ließen. Am See standen und saßen noch mehr Schüler, meist Schülerinnen, die das Pärchen neidisch betrachteten. Na ja, die _Cho_ neidisch betrachteten. Denn immerhin konnte sie dort sitzen und mit dem begehrtesten Schüler Hogwarts' reden.

„Gott, du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen müssen!", giggelte Cho und Cedric stimmte mit in ihr Lachen ein. Sie sprachen über ein Mädchen aus Chos Jahrgang, Melissa Opal, die Cho beschimpft hatte, weil sie dachte, dass Cho und Cedric zusammen wären und Cho hatte damit gekontert, dass Cedric schwul war. Es war irgendwie zu einem gängigen Witz zwischen ihnen beiden geworden, da Cho einmal sagte, dass Cedric zu hübsch und nett wäre um hetero zu sein. Was er ja auch nicht war. Allerdings wusste das niemand außer Cho und Cedrics Familie, obwohl es sich alle irgendwie dachten.

Cho warf sich rücklings ins Gras und streckte Arme und Beine von sich. Cedric krabbelte zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren flachen Bauch und so genossen beide die Sonne.

„Oh Gott, sie hat ja so ein Glück. Mit dem begehrtesten Jungen der Schule zusammen zu sein.", murmelte Parvati Patil und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie saß zusammen mit Lavender Brown und Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger und zu aller letzt Luna Lovegood unter einer Eiche am See und beobachteten die beiden Schüler. Selbst Hermine betrachtete Cedric mit Gefallen.

„Ich habe gehört, er soll schwul sein.", meinte Lavender und Ginny grinste sie frech an: „Das wäre doch heiß. Stell dir mal vor.. Cedric Diggory mit…", sie überlegte kurz und grinste dann noch breiter: "Harry Potter!" Alle Mädchen um sie herum, begannen zu giggeln, bis auf Luna, die mit vernebelten Blick auf den See starrte.

„So abwegig ist es nicht.", meinte Parvati und winkte die Mädels etwas zu sich und dämpfte ihre Stimme: „Er soll mit Terry Boot ausgegangen sein. Letztes Jahr. Es heißt, sie waren drei Monate zusammen, aber dann wollte Terry alles öffentlich machen, Cedric aber nicht. Deshalb hat er Schluss gemacht."

Es stimmte, Cedric und Terry waren zusammen. Allerdings hatte nicht Cedric Schluss gemacht, sondern Terry, eben weil Cedric alles öffentlich machen wollte und Terry nicht.

„Aber was ist mit Cho?", fragte Ginny und sah Lavender die sofort zu erzählen begann: „Also, Cho ist nur eine Freundin. Das habe ich neulich von jemandem gehört. Anscheinend wollen sie allen klar machen, dass sie zusammen sind, damit keiner Fragen stellt."

„Und weißt du noch was?", fügte Parvati kichernd hinzu, „Cho und Cedric sollen in der vierten Sex gehabt haben, weil Cedric nicht sicher war, ob er nun schwul ist oder nicht. Und Cho hat ihm vorgeschlagen mit ihm zu schlafen um es rauszufinden."

Die Mädchen sahen alle gleichzeitig staunend zu Cho und Cedric, die mittlerweile wieder nebeneinander saßen und Steine ins Wasser warfen.

„Ced, hast du dir jetzt eigentlich mal überlegt, was du machen willst?", fragte Cho und sah ihren besten Freund von der Seite an.

Der kratzte sich nervös am Kopf und spielte in seinen Händen mit einem kleinen Kieselstein.

„Irgendwie... ne. Aber ich arbeite dran."

„Oh Mann. So wird das doch nie was.", stöhnte Cho auf und sah ihren Freund genervt an. Dann schlug sie ihm leicht auf die Schulter und er schubste sie zurück. So ging es dann einige Zeit, bis sie wieder lachend auf dem Gras lagen.

„Ich weiß nicht mal was du hast. Dein Vater vergöttert Harry.", meinte Cho und stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Cedric sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist was anderes, wenn ich ihn date oder wenn er nur ein Mitschüler ist."

Cho lachte. „_Nur_ ein Mitschüler? Harry Potter war und wird niemals nur ein Mitschüler sein." Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte sich halb auf Cho um sie kräftig durchzukitzeln.

„Wenn sie nicht so verdammt hübsch wäre, würde ich sie hassen.", grummelte Padma und sah zu Cho wie sie sich lachend unter Cedric wand. Die Mädels seufzten alle und dann fächelten sie sich gegenseitig Luft zu um nicht noch doller zu schwitzen.

„Man kann sie einfach nicht hassen. Sie ist total nett und lieb.", seufzte Ginny und fächelte Hermine mit ihrem Arithmantik- Buch Luft zu.

„Ich habe neulich mit ihr in der Bibliothek gelernt. Sie hat mir was zu der Revolution 1765 erklärt. Sie sollte Nachhilfe geben!", schwärmte Hermine und schloss die Augen um die kühle Luft auf ihrem Gesicht zu genießen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube Cedric ist schwul und Cho lesbisch.", säuselte Luna plötzlich. Alle Mädchen starrten sie an.

„Das ist... lächerlich.", meinte Lavender abwertend und sah zu Cho und Cedric hinüber, die jetzt, trotz der Hitze, zusammen gekuschelt am See saßen.

„Na ja, so abwegig ist es nicht.", grinset Parvati, „denn warum nicht? Sie sind die Deckung des Anderen. Perfekt, wenn du mich fragst."

„Näh, das wäre aber zu viel des Guten.", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, warf aber der schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw, die gerade irgendwas in Cedrics Ohr flüsterte, einen Seitenblick zu.

„Cedric, Harry kommt grad ausm Schloss.", flüsterte Cho in Cedrics Ohr, „nicht rüber gucken, Idiot!", fügte sie hinzu, als Cedric sich zum Eingangsportal drehen wollte.

„Ist ja gut.", zischte Cedric, drehte sich jedoch trotzdem minimal um einen Blick auf den Gryffindor zu erhaschen.

Harry Potter kam aus dem Schloss und sah sich nach jemandem um, den er kannte. Am See saß Hermine mit „ihren Mädels" und kicherte über irgendwas, was überhaupt nicht Hermines Art war, aber bei der Hitze war alles möglich, ein paar Meter daneben saßen Cho Chang und Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Traumpaar, und redeten ernst über etwas und dann sichtete er Ron Weasley mit Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas unter einem Baum auf einem kleinen Hügel sitzend. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen, das Bild von Cho und Cedric hatte sich in seine Seele gebrannt.

Als er bei den Jungen ankam, setzte er sich neben Ron, der genau wie Harry die Krawatte in der Hosentasche, obersten Hemdknöpfe auf und der Umhang im Schloss liegend, und wurde sofort in eine heftige Diskussion über das letzte Quidditch Spiel der Chudley Cannons gezogen. Doch er hörte nicht zu, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, heimlich zu Cedric zu gucken und wie vertraut er mit Cho umging.

Hermine lehnte sich stöhnend gegen Parvati und fächelte sich noch extra Luft zu. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die oberen Knöpfe ihres Hemdes auf und pustete laut Luft aus. Padma war dabei Lavenders Fingernägel pink zu lackieren und Luna starrte noch immer auf den See hinaus.

„Warum ist es so gottverdammt heiß?", gurrte Ginny und schüttelte ihre Haare etwas. Dann sah sie noch mal zu Cho rüber und begann zu grinsen.

„Ginny Weasley schaut dich an.", grinste Cedric und nickte zu dem Baum unter dem die Gryffindor- Mädchen den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch austauschten. Cho schaute zu ihr herüber und sah, wie Ginny schnell wegschaute.

„Sie ist niedlich. Ach schade, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe.", seufzte Cho und grinste Cedric an, „aber du solltest dringend mal mit Potter reden. Sonst ist es bald zu spät."

„Was ich fies fand, war als Gobel Moon rausgepfiffen hat, weil er anscheinend gefoult hat!", beschwerte sich Ron und Neville nickte eifrig. Harry jedoch hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu und starrte, jetzt offensichtlicher, zu Cho und Cedric. Eifersucht brodelte in ihm hoch, weil Cho auf Cedrics Schoß saß und ihm Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Er guckt her. Ziemlich sicher. Gott, der Junge ist heiß.", flüsterte Cho in Cedrics Ohr und strich ihm über den leicht verschwitzten Rücken.

„Du willst ihn eifersüchtig machen, oder? Du Sau, du.", murmelte Cedric und umarmte Cho fest.

„Dafür liebst du mich.", flüsterte sie zurück und grinste ihn frech an.

„Was treiben die beiden da?", fragte Padma und deutete mit ihrem Finger rüber zu Cho und Cedric, die sehr innig rumkuschelten.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", grummelte Lavender und betrachtete ihre neu lackierten Fingernägel. Ginny schaute hin und wieder hin und zwischen durch kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie Cho direkt in die Augen schauen. Sie schüttelte sich ein bisschen und streckte sich und ließ sich ins Gras sinken.

„Ich finde, die würden ein süßes Paar machen. Wenn Diggory nicht schwul wäre.", meinte Parvati und seufzte. Dann fächerte sie sich etwas Luft zu und legte einen Arm um Hermine.

„Ich hasse diese Hitze.", knurrte Seamus und drückte sich gegen den kühlen Baumstamm. Er hatte den Vorteil am kleinsten zu sein und drückte sich in die Schatten von den anderen.

„Nicht nur du.", grunzte Dean und lehnte sich gegen Seamus und wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel über seine Stirn.

„Harry? Gott, du hörst mir nicht zu, oder?", fragte Ron genervt und sah seinen besten Freund an. Dann folgte Ron Harrys Blick und grinste: „Diggory. Ich wusste es schon immer. Harry steht auf Cedric Diggory!"

Harry sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und dann stritt er alles ab: „Stimmt ja nicht!" Aber Ron sprang auf und hielt sich die Hände an den Mund: „HARRY POTTER STEHT AUF CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Alle Schüler, die draußen saßen, schauten jetzt zu Ron, der plötzlich knallrot wurde und sich wieder hinfallen ließ. Harry stand jedoch noch (er war aufgesprungen, um Ron zu verprügeln) und wurde nun von allen angestarrt.

„Was passiert denn da?", fragte Parvati und versuchte über Hermine zu krabbeln um Harry besser sehen zu können.

Cedric hatte einen hochroten Kopf und Cho lachte nur noch.

„Stimmt nicht..", sagte Harry halbherzig. Ihm war alles so peinlich.

„WAS HAST DU GESAGT?", rief Cho nun, was Harry nur noch mehr erröten ließ.

„ER SAGTE, STIMMT!", rief Seamus und rollte sich dann vor lachen auf dem Boden.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Lavender aufgeregt und begann sofort mit Parvati zu tuscheln.

Harry stand total verzweifelt vor dem Baum und schlug sich dann die Hände ins Gesicht. Hinter ihm lagen alle Jungen lachend auf dem Boden, Cho übrigens ebenfalls, und alle anderen starrten Cedric und Harry an, die sich wiederum anstarrten, obwohl sie gute 100 Meter auseinander standen.

Dann drehte sich Harry und grummelte die Jungen an und lief zurück ins Schloss. Sofort ging draußen das Reden los. Lavender und Parvati redeten ganz aufgeregt, Hermine starrte zu Ron hoch und Ginny beobachtete Cho und Cedric. Beide redeten genauso aufgeregt und plötzlich stand Cedric auf und joggte in Richtung Schloss.

„Hinterher!", rief Parvati und schnappte sich Lavenders Hand und rannte hinterher. Beiden Mädchen folgten alle draußen anwesenden Schüler.

„Harry!", rief Cedric und sprintete die letzten Meter zu Harry, der auf einer Treppe stand, die zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Harry murmelte ein leise „Nein!" und drehte sich dann mit einem aufgezwungenen Lächeln um.

„Ja?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wollte jetzt mit jedem reden, würde sogar ein Kaffeekränzchen mit Snape führen, aber nicht Cedric. Und der war ihm natürlich nach gelaufen.

„Das.. gerade... draußen.", keuchte Cedric und stütze sich auf seine Knie. Seine Kondition war im Eimer, obwohl er täglich auf seinem Besen trainierte.

„Ja?", fragte Harry und sah Cedric an. Er wollte einfach nur in sein Bett. Und danach Ron verprügeln.

„Ich.. war das Ernst?", Cedric richtete sich wieder auf und schaute dann zu Harry. Dieser sah ihn an und blanke Panik war in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ihr müsst leise sein!", flüsterte Parvati der Menschenmenge hinter ihr zu, als sie Harry und Cedric immer näher kamen. Doch natürlich konnten so viele Menschen nicht ihre Klappe halten, also drehte sich Hermine um, und warf einen Ruhe- Zauber über die Anderen. „Hebe ich nachher wieder auf!", flüsterte sie um die Schüler zu beruhigen.

„Ähm, Ron hatte es gesagt. Nicht ich. Du weißt!", sagte Harry unsicher und sah Cedric an. Dieser lächelte leicht und ging dann auf Harry zu.

„Weißt du, ich finde dich gut, Harry. Und ich fände es noch besser, wenn du mich auch gut fändest. ", sagte Cedric, als er einen Fuß von Harry entfernt stand.

„Haben sie sich schon geküsst?", fragte Cho, die sich durch die Menge drängelte und neben Hermine zum stehen kam. Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf und beobachtete weiter gespannt die Szene.

„Ich.. ich mag dich.. Cedric.", murmelte Harry und plötzlich stand Cedric direkt vor ihm und umfasste seinen Kopf.

Hermine nahm den Ruhe- Zauber von der Menge. Alle hielten ihren Atem an.

Und dann küsste Cedric Harry.

Die Menge jubelte.

Cedric und Harry küssten sich noch härter.

Cho fiel Ginny in die Arme, Hermine sprang Padma an und Parvati Lavender.

Selbst Pansy Parkinson, die gerade mit Millicent Bulstrode hereinkam, seufzte bei dem Anblick und nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie.

Nur Luna starrte noch immer auf den See. Und Myrthe schaute zurück.

An diesem Tag war Liebe in der Luft in Hogwarts.


End file.
